LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior
In construction LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior is a CIS' story spin-off with 18 episodes. This is also the first Spin-off of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. The story will be in transcript style like the original storyline and will be during the end of Season 2; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga. Note: It should not be separated from Death Arc. ''Summary'' Happens after The Corbin Files (2036 part), during Death Arc (2036 part) & Eckidina Arc (Angel Sub Arc). In 2013, the corrupt Duke Firenza of England was killed by Pandora under the Hidden One's order. His son, Carl, with a special blood type that Pandora was highly curious of, was saved and raised by a warlock. For years, Carl did not know about his true parentage and lived as a Royal Air Force soldier, fighting against Carissa and the KnightWalker Family, but in 2036, Michael Langdon came for him and put him inside a prison owned by Neo Inquisition. After that, Carl finally knew about his parentage. He started to feel disturbed for it. However, it turned out that Duke Fireza was protective to his child and protected his son for a while before his death, thus redeeming himself. Forgiving his father and feeling a desire for revenge against Pandora, Carl tried to steal the Grand Grimoire from Michael so that he could travel back in time to kill Pandora and avenge the Duke... thus a new member of Team Witness shall appear. ''Synopsis (spoilers) ''Part 1 - Rise of Rebellion ''Part 2 - Twist'' ''Part 3 - Malice of Moloch'' ''Part 4 - Last Redemption'' ''Main Theme'' ''Opening'' ''Ending'' ''Characters'' ''Heroes'' *''Carl Robinson - Titular Male Protagonist'' *''Maria Arzonia - Female Protagonist'' *''Matt Butcher'' *''Magilou'' *''Abel Nightroad'' *''Yuri Barnes'' *''Katherine Sforza'' *''Sumireko Hanabusa'' *''Erica Butcher (Noélle Bor)'' *''Patriach Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy'' *''Princess Villian'' *''Acqua of the Back'' *''Sister Kate Scott'' *''Poison Ivy'' *''Adam Frankenstein'' *''Stiyl Magnus'' *''Vento of the Front'' *''Tres Iqus'' *''Katya'' *''Gaius Phoenix'' *''Bride of Frankenstein (Eva Frankenstein)'' *''Helene Hawthorn'' *''Vaclav Havel'' *''Lidvia Lorenzetti'' *''Seth Nightroad'' *''Aureolus Izzard'' *''Laura Spencer'' *''Princess Rimea'' *''Katarina Couteau (vision)'' *''Jellal Fernandes (vision)'' *''Azul Jissele (vision)'' *''Atala Arck (vision)'' *''Shigure Yukimi (vision)'' *''Tomas Sev (vision)'' *''Kyouko Kirigiri (cameo)'' *''Lucas Kellan (vision)'' 40665096_p0_master1200.jpg 65539422_p1_master1200.jpg 51718382_p0_master1200.jpg Magilou_13914.jpg Abel_lol_hui.jpg 卡特琳娜‧丝佛札.png Leon.(Fire.Emblem).full.1905614.jpg SumirekoHanabusa.jpg Noelle_Bor.png Saber.(Fate.Prototype).full.2080136.jpg TV Tropes Villian 2 9487.png Acqua profile.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-kate-156705-welyn-preview-aed6dc32.jpg Poisonivy_small_by_ann4rt-da4fi8o.jpg I-frankenstein.jpg Stiylmagnus.jpg 23179329 p0.jpg 13433.jpg Katya 12505.jpg Rokurou Cut-in (ToB).jpg Black.Berserker.full.2182958.jpg Okumura_haru_by_dekodere-daxxpti.png Vaclav.Havel.full.26536.jpg Lidvia_Lorenzetti_Manga.jpg Seth_reveals_her_face.jpg Aureolus izzard 2405.jpg Laura_Stuart_Novel.jpg TV_Tropes_Rimea_6239.png The crying bloody queen elesis crimson avenger by kuros4-d8majyj.jpg Jellal-3-jellal-fernandes-22443019-500-434.jpg Azul Jissele.jpg Render mahiru hiiragi by advaize-d9pdxhi.png Shigure Yukimi (Anime) (2).png 4911272-8122052777-Tomas.jpg Kirigiri kyouko danganronpa and danganronpa 1 drawn by na7hi10 a76181422adc235f81f3f4c6ffd226a9.png Luka.Crosszeria.full.1341427.jpg ''Neutral'' *''Plaisir'' *''Biagio Busoni'' *''Sonia Nevermind (cameo)'' *''Mary Spencer'' *''Esther Blanchett'' *''Antonio Borgia'' *''King Lucas Rihavein (flashback)'' *''Supreme Father Leonardo'' 52506819_p0_master1200.jpg Biagio Manga.jpg Sonia-Nevermind-sonia-nevermind-37501796-500-374.jpg Vol13marymanga.jpg Queen Esther thores 161314316.jpg AlfonsoBorgia.jpg Lucas Rihavein A.png Kotomine.Shirou.(Fate.Apocrypha).full.2077779.jpg ''Villains'' *''Melancholia - Main Antagonist'' *''Corrupted Carl'' *''Michael Langdon - Bigger Bad'' *''Mahiru "Shinya" Banba'' *''FOLIE'' *''Carissa'' *''Cain Nightroad'' *''Franchesco Di Medici'' *''Sister Paula'' *''Pandora (Sleepy Hollow) (hallucination)'' *''Hidden One (hallucination)'' *''Kanon Rihavein (flashback)'' *''Heis (vision)'' *''Aleister Crowley (husk)'' *''Fiamma of the Right'' *''Terra of the Left'' *''Doppelganger Vento of the Front'' *''Atticus Nevins (cameo)'' *''Phyllis Peach (cameo)'' *''Moloch (cameo)'' *''Christine Van Bilj - Evil Christine (vision)'' *''Colin Van Bilj (mentioned)'' *''Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti (vision)'' *''Astaroth King (mentioned)'' *''Guinevere Arzonia (cameo)'' Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by shiguru sample-0a2001f61e30bd3704d744c057a78b86.jpg Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.947941.jpg Evil pope guy by meerin.png Bamba.jpg Haos.jpg FileIndex_v17_190-191.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-cain-156712-welyn-preview-8b73d8fa.jpg hellsing_alucard_by_nexlamar-d54jtz2.jpg Francesco_di_Medici.jpg Paula_Souwauski.jpg 318Pandora.png HiddenOne.jpg Strike The Blood screenshot 0524.jpeg 60839259 p21 master1200.jpg 17884208 1390468041002150 7088611234279681922 n.jpg Fiamma 2.jpg Terra profile.jpg Vento of the Front Manga.jpg Atticus Nevins-SHS3.png Hungary.full.1665601.jpg Colin Van Bilj.jpg Betelgeuse Openingo.png Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2186997.png ''Episodes'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Trailer'' ''Part 1 - Rise of Rebellion'' *''Episode 1 - The Start '' **''After having his blood taken, Carl Robinson was trapped in Vatican and faced interrogation of Mother Superior Melancholia. Meanwhile, Russian Orthodox Church made an alliance in order to take down Michael Langdon and save Carl.'' *''Episode 2 - In the Name of Saints '' **''After helping Carl and Matt against Melancholia, Maria Arzonia returned to mortal realm as a spirit to fight against Michael Langdon, while Esther Blanchett's life was put into danger when an assassin arrived to strike her down.'' *''Episode 3 - The Black Army '' **''Matt and Carl arrived at the base of Russian Resistance, but they then faced the invasion from the Black Army and the First Armageddon. Later, the Catholic Rebels were founded, right before Maria and Matt met an new ally and Carl found a way to seek his own revenge.'' ''Part 2 - Twist'' *''Episode 4 - Executioner '' **''Mary Spencer and Esther Blanchett was protected by the Patriarch, but Melancholia had something else to plan upon those two ladies. '' *''Episode 5 - Symphony of Madness '' **''When the killing spree of Mary Spencer raged across the city, Carl became more and more incensed and cruel, affected by the Blackness inside his blood and the fear of being abandoned. More secrets were revealed and the situation worsen.'' *''Episode 6 - Meltdown '' **''Mary Spencer was captured, but that was exactly what Melancholia wanted. Aureolus was planning his own secret conspiracy via using the Catholic Rebels as a catalyst. A horrendous twist, a sudden berserk as well as the bankruptcy of trust would combine together to cast a fatal blow upon the Catholic Rebels. Altogether, they shall cause mayhem and chaos upon everyone within it.'' *''Episode 7 - Deeper Terror'' **''The Russian Orthodox received a fatal blow. Driven by her inner darkness, Esther broke her ties with Catholic Rebels and had an argument with Carl and others. Maria lost control on the situation. Carl's killing desire went further when he was exposed to the Byzantine Parang. Meanwhile, Melancholia and Cardinal Borgia had a new plan working together.'' ''Part 3 - Malice of Moloch'' *''Episode 8 - Carl's Weak Spot '' **''Matt and Maria found Carl missing and realized something had gone horribly wrong. They raced against the clock trying to get Carl back. Meanwhile, under Melancholia's command, Aleister Crowley arrived and manipulated a certain victim in order to turn him into the dark side.'' *''Episode 9 - Return of Old Friends '' **''Melancholia introduced her evil project to Maria before instigating her next plan aimed for Vaclav. Some familiar figures unexpected returned and joined the coming maelstorm of violence. Villian and Abel went on the way to save Cardinal Sforza.'' *''Episode 10 - Nio '' **''Abel was put into imminent danger, and Nio uses this to cause Esther gone berserk. Noelle discovered the secret behind the Water of Life.'' *''Episode 11 - Back into London (Part 1 & Part 2)'' **''With the thrist to kill everyone he wanted to kill, Carl arrived at England and confronted his former companions so that he would embrace his dark destiny, while members of Langdon Orphans hid amonst the crowd to give fatal attacks towards Arzonia Family.'' *''Episode 12 - The Dome'' **''As Arzonia Family struggled inside London due to all sorts of conflicts, Melancholia decided to add more fun. Soon, the Star of Bethlehem appears above the skyline of London. Esther made her own option in order to bring back Abel.'' *''Episode 13 - Star of Bethlehem'' **''Carl was going to embrace his dark destiny, before he started to suffer from a horrible mental conflict. Meanwhile, Esther and Magilou tried to make cure with the blood of Patriarch and the Water of Life, and Maria and Carl finally met together, fighting in front of Cain.'' *''Episode 14 - Lament'' **''Carl and Maria engaged each other in their final showdown. As the battle against Fiamma of the Right's floating castle rage on, both Mahiru/Shinya and Noelle Bor shall make their ultimate sacrifice, while Matt gained his newfound power. In order to seek redemption, Abel struggled with his own dark side to save Esther and stop the Star of Bethlehem by himself. The London Battle would finally come to an end, and Carl would find his true route to pursue.'' ''Part 4 - Last Redemption (Final) *''Episode 15 - Operation Grand Grimoire (Semi-Recap) **''The blood panic in London was put to an end for now, and Esther returned back to her realm to rebuild the damaged Madrid. Sumireko joined the rebels as a formal executive and the right-hand of Carl, who became the new leader of Catholic Rebels recommended by Maria. After regaining his sanity and composure, Carl recounted all the events happened around him. He bid his final goodbye to Mahiru Banba and Noelle Bor, and he attempted to find a way to cleanse his blood... after getting the key to defeat Michael Langdon; the Grand Grimoire.'' *''Episode 16 - Esther'' **''Abel was captured by Michael for treachery. Carl and his friends arrived in Spain to save Abel and gain the Grand Grimoire. With her hidden good side's resistance, Melancholia's true form and her tragic past were revealed in front of the Catholic Rebels. Esther makes her final redemption.'' *''Episode 17 - Plaisir'' **''After saying her goodbye to Esther, Maria takes on her plan to inflitrate Melancholia's underwater base in order to destroy FOLIE, but she needs Plaisir's help. However, even Plaisir's heroic persona has no attempt to cooperate at all.'' *''Episode 18 - Beast From the Sea (Final)'' **''Carl and his companions finally faced Melancholia face to face, but defeating her shall not end the entire story. In fact, it was only the start of a worse threat, and Carl shall race against the clock to destroy Melancholia's secret weapon; the sea monster named FOLIE.'' ''Gallery'' Reckless raven by emubi-d89g9l7.jpg Reckless Fist Attack.png Reckless2HQ.png Right Seat of God.jpg By the grace of the god by defender of faith-d3fvumy.jpg Reckless_raven_by_emubi-d89g9l7.jpg Satan god of this evil world2.jpg Act54-32-angelica-alessandro.jpg VaticanTrinityBlood.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-alessandro-156708-welyn-preview-fa36cbdb.jpg Anime Alessandro normal Trinity Blood 20-028.jpg Trinity.Blood.full.105378.jpg AvengerJeanneAlterStage3.png Trinity.Blood.full.105367.jpg Trinity.Blood.full.89766.jpg 71711332 p0 master1200.jpg 71897890 p0 master1200.jpg ''Trivia *The main motif of the spinoff is "redemption". *This spin-off will be released after the premiere of Death Arc, and the episodes of both stories will be released in a zig-zag manner. *This spin-off happened immediately after ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and it occurred between Angel Arc and CM-Unit 130 Arc, the first two Sub Arcs in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. **Therefore, like Death Arc, this spinoff is a direct sequel to The Corbin Files. *First out of pure coincidence and later out of intentional design, some parts of the story are a set of call-backs to the certain parts of The Corbin Files: **A character returned back from the dead as a Spirit Guide to atone their sins and help the main heroes (Sister Mary Eunice & Maria Arzonia) **Both stories have Michael Langdon as one of the main threats **Both stories center around Catholic Church **Both stories has more than one hateful instigator that influenced certain characters' start of darkness from the beginning (Arzonia Brothers & Nio Hashiri) **Both stories envolve the Grand Grimoire as its central Artifact of Doom **Both stories includes troubling characters who gone rogue because of traumatic events (Maria Arzonia & Carl Robinson) **Both stories has people, supposed to be on the side of villains, assisted heroes in a temporarily formed partnership because of their best friend being compromised (Sonia Nevermind & Esther Blanchett) **Both stories has battles in England (England Civil War & Battle on the Star of Bethlehem) **Artificial monsters made of dead people are included in both stories (Frakenstein's Monster Series & Melancholia's Doppelganger Projects) **Both stories shows unexpected and eccentric allies who was supposed to missing (Aureolus Izzard & Helene Hawthorn) Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Angel Sub Arc Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings